Kiss And Don't Tell
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: Shinobu's father wants to discuss something with his son, what is it? Could it be about marriage and babies for the young college student or could it be something else entirely? What happens when dear old dad...catches the two young and young-at-heart lovebirds kissing one night? MiyagiXShinobu
1. Chapter 1

Shinobu's cheeks burned with a dark crimson blush as he into his lover's deep, midnight-blue eyes. The young man's heart beat quickened as he felt his older lover's soft and dry lips brush against his own, Shinobu casually licked his now semi-parted lips just seconds before Miyagi Yò pressed his own tongue into the young man's mouth. Their wet tongues swirled around each other's mouths. Miyagi had pressed Shinobu's body onto the bedding – the soft ivory sheets caressed Shinobu's back and legs as he twisted his lower body and tangled himself in them.

"M-Miyagi, I-I have to go to s-school soon!" Shinobu explained before Miyagi straddled his supple body, trapping the student under his bodyweight. "Then stop being so adorable." Miyagi whispered against Shinobu's ear; smirking when a slightly deeper blush caressed his lover's cheeks. Shinobu looked over at the small alarm clock and saw it was 20 past the hour. "Damn it, you made me late!" Shinobu shouted as he shoved Miyagi off of him and scrambled to find some clean clothes.

' . . .Cute?' Miyagi asked himself as he scratched his onyx-hair and lit a cigarette, taking in long, deep breath before deeply blowing it out. ''Shinobu...!'' Miyagi called and grabbed his young lover's chin, bringing it close to him before passionately kissing him. Shinobu placed his hands on Miyagi's chest and gently pushed him back. ''I'll see you...tonight, after I've met with my father.'' Shinobu whispered and picked up his school bag, filled with heavy textbooks and crumpled papers. He turned to look at Miyagi; then looked down and away before he walked out of Miyagi's bedroom.

Shinobu walked across the light, oak floor and sighed as he saw Miyagi sitting on the bed. The young college student slipped on his black loafers and opened the door. Once he closed the door, he locked it, he had walked out onto the cement floor outside of the apartment and started on his way towards the university, where a lesson in law waited for him.

The law lesson was boring as hell. Shinobu quickly tuned out the monotonous teacher, and began to wonder what his father had wanted to discuss. He was getting decent grades, so it couldn't have been about school. His degree-outlook was realistic and not worthless in the real world, so it couldn't of been related to that. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

''He wants me to get... MARRIED?!'' Shinobu roared in the small lecture hall as he slapped his hands down on his desk and stood up.

''...Takatsuki-san, please...SIT DOWN!'' the teacher huffed and glared at Shinobu; extremely ticked off that a student had disrupted his class.

"S-sorry, sir." Shinobu deeply bowed and sat down. His mind had been stuck on the fact that his father wanted him to get married, especially at his young age. He sighed heavily as he took his seat and began to pay more attention to the rest of the lecture.

''Takatsuki-san, hey! Whoa, are you okay?'' a blonde-haired classmate asked - gently shaking his shoulder. She sighed when he didn't respond. The young woman shook her head and lifted a large law textbook above her head and let it go over Shinobu's hand. She giggled as he screamed out in pain.

''REMA-CHAN!'' Shinobu shouted at the young blonde and gripped his hand, glaring at her in pain. She grabbed an empty seat next to him, ignoring his glare toward her**. **

"What? I kept calling your name and you just sat there, staring at the wall.'' She explained with a light sigh compressed in her tone.

''What...do you want?'' Shinobu glared at the young vixen as he rubbed his injured hand.

''I was wondering if... you'd walk me home.'' She asked with a blush that caressed her flawless, slightly rosy cheeks.

''I-I have other plans, sorry,'' Shinobu replied back quickly and gathered his books, ''I have to meet my father tonight.'' He placed his textbook inside of the small, canvas book bag and swung it over his shoulder. ''Sorry, maybe next time.'' He apologized and quickly rushed out of the cleared classroom – not even waiting for her to say something in return.

He walked into the English department and glared as he saw his lover hugging Kamijou Hiroki. He knew that Miyagi's heart belonged to himself, so he just let it go. He stepped into Kamijou's classroom – taking his time. Shinobu had heard the rumors about Hiroki's teachings, and had always known he was like a rabid dog when he was mad. Luckily the dirty-blonde haired boy was smart enough to never get caught ignoring or sleeping in his class.

''Ahem, today will be following the Grotesque writers of late 1800's and early 1900's.'' the elder brunette man stated loud enough for the entire class to hear. The man rolled his eyes as he grabbed the closest object off his desk, which happened to be a heavy and bulky pencil holder, before he chucked it at a sleeping male, whom had partied too much the night before.

''Wake up and listen, damn it!'' Kamijou roared as he barred his deadly fangs at the student. All of his other students simply laughed at the once sleeping student. Shinobu tuned out Kamijou and wracked his mind on the conversation he'd have with his father later that night.

The sun was setting as Shinobu walked up the small hill to the apartment complex he and Miyagi lived in. Shinobu lived next door to Miyagi's, almost as if he were the older man's stalker. He walked into the small complex and climbed up two flights of stairs before turning up on his own doorstep. He searched his pockets and grew frantically worried as they only had Miyagi's keys in them. ''Oh...crap... I left them in my pants last night! Damn it!''

He punched the cement wall with his injured hand and howled in pain. Shinobu deciding to break into Miyagi's house with his set of keys, he didn't feel like waiting outside for Miyagi to come so he could grab his keys and unlock his door.

Shinobu pushed open the large and heavy metal apartment door and made his way in – dumping his bag on the couch as if he owned the place. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a box of pocky and on his way back to the couch he turned the television on, flipping the channels until something caught his attention. He laid down on the cream-colored couch, accidentally kicking his bag to the floor – dumping out the contents onto the floor**.** He turned on his side and took a long, restful nap.

**(To be continued!)**

**(Author's note: Okay, well thank you for reading the first chapter of "Kiss and Don't Tell." I'm slowly updating my stories, I'd like to thank FaiOtaku as she is my beta reader, who is REALLY AMAZING at the painful job of editing my stories. I hope you follow the series to the end and see the drama unfold. ~EmoTheBunny~)**


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobu slept peacefully on the couch as the apartment door opened slowly. "Ugh, damn I'm tired," Miyagi whispered to himself before he looked down and saw Shinobu's shoes neatly placed by the door. "Ah, he's here," Miyagi added as he carelessly kicked off his loafers and entered his house, kindly smiling as he saw Shinobu sprawled out on the couch. He tip-toed over to the couch Shinobu had been sleeping on and saw a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Leaning down, he quickly kissed the chocolate smudge away, waking Shinobu up.

"W-What…" he mumbled as his eyebrows furrowed and he rubbed his slate-grey eyes, rubbing away the thin layer of crust that had set on the corners of his eyes. "You should really sleep in bed." Miyagi commented just seconds after Shinobu's face blew up in a red hue, obviously embarrassed about being seen in such a cute state.

"W-Why are you home early?" Shinobu thought out loud and quickly laughed it off; trying to make Miyagi think it was no big deal. Miyagi's hands gently cradled Shinobu's baby face before he quickly kissed him.

"You didn't see your dad, did you?" Miyagi cut to the point, Shinobu was supposed to go straight to his dad's office after class, but had rushed right home instead.

"No, but i-if he needs to see me so badly, he can stop by my place," Shinobu looked away, knowing exactly what his father wanted to talk about, knowing he wouldn't dare leave Miyagi's side even if time had ended. He took a deep sigh and placed his hands on Miyagi's shoulders.

Shinobu gently pushed him back and walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Shinobu spoke a little louder as he opened the fridge, knowing the exact contents of it as if it were the back of his hand.

"Kinda, what are you making?" Miyagi knew the answer, he always knew the answer since it was the only dish Shinobu knew. He sat down on the couch and loosened his tie, trying to relax and wind down from his busy, task-filled day.

"Cabbage and pork…with steamed rice." Shinobu answered back, blushing as he pulled out a head of cabbage and started chopping it. The sound of the knife hitting the chopping block echoed into the living room and Miyagi smiled to himself.

"Steamed rice is new; just learn how to make it?" Miyagi slightly tease after he got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen, looking to supervise the young student.

"Real funny," Shinobu glared at the older man with a rueful look as he heated the pan and sprayed a thin coating of oil - letting everything get to the right temperature before throwing everything into the wok.

A small sizzle was heard as Shinobu gently placed the cabbage and pork into the wok, being sure to concentrate on the meal at hand while Miyagi washed the rice and steamed it to perfection. "It's nice…" Miyagi commented to himself as if he were in his own little world; alone with no-one except Shinobu.

"What is?" Shinobu looked up and over to Miyagi, curios as to what his lover was talking about.

"Hmm, oh, it's just nice to kinda relax, don't you think?" Miyagi's softened expression made Shinobu's heart race a little as he just stared into Miyagi's once-cold eyes which were now warm ones.

"Y-Yeah… it is kinda nice." Shinobu replied while he mixed the pork and cabbage in the wok. He lightly seasoned it with black pepper and cilantro before he turned it down and let it slightly simmer in the pan. After the food was a overcooked, he turned the gas off. He looked over to Miyagi and bit his lower lip. He decided to grab Miyagi's chin and tenderly kissing him, wrapping his arms around Miyagi's neck while he threw more of himself into their kiss. Miyagi responded by wrapping his arms around Shinobu's waist and pressing him against the counter, smirking into their connection.

"I love you, Shinobu…" Miyagi confessed in a soft and low voice, knowing he'd be embarrassed the second his words poured out. Shinobu looked down as his face quickly heated up with a deep, crimson hue, showing how much the four little words meant to him.

"…love…you…too…" He quietly whispered back, pulling Miyagi into a deep and tight hug before smelling the cabbage had slightly burned.

"Ah, damn it!" He shouted as he flipped the dish onto a clean plate and tried to save what had burnt.

"Don't worry about it, Shinobu." Miyagi held a small chuckle in him as he observed Shinobu worrying over nothing.

"Shut-" Shinobu started to say, but was quickly brought into another kiss. This time it was brought on by Miyagi. It was much deeper than the kiss Shinobu had pressed.

"Stop being… so damn cute." Miyagi teasingly whispered into Shinobu's ear before lightly nibbling it, forcing Shinobu to let out a few moans. "M-Miyagi…" Shinobu mumbled as he started to unbutton the first button of Miyagi's work shirt.

"Why don't we continue what we started this morning?" The older man asked after he sucked on the nape of Shinobu's neck and let his hands wonder to the hem of his lover's shirt. The younger lover nodded as he unfastened the rest of the buttons and tossed the dress shirt into the hallway. Grabbing the older man's wrists, he led him into the bedroom.

Shinobu lead the older man into the dark and cool bedroom, ducking his head down and blushing as he sat on the bed and pulled Miyagi's body down on top of him. Their tongues swirled together before Miyagi grabbed Shinobu's shirt and tossed it out of the room. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at one another, both wondering how they'd ended up so happy with one another.

There was a loud knock on the door as the two lovers laid in bed together, sighing happily as Miyagi held Shinobu's warmed and sweaty body in his arms. The onyx-haired man kissed Shinobu on the cheek before he got up, slipped on his underwear and pants then walked to the door, wondering who the hell would stop by someone's house just after 9 o'clock at night.

Miyagi opened the door and almost dropped his jaw when he saw Shinobu's father on his doorstep. "S-Sir, what are you doing here?!" Miyagi asked as he looked back into the hallway, scared shitless that Shinobu would walk out of the bedroom. "I'm looking for my son, we were supposed to meet and he never stopped by my office. I was wondering if you had seen him," Shinobu's father deeply sighed as he made his way into Miyagi's house and taking off his shoes before walking towards the kitchen. "H-He stopped by, and made dinner earlier. I guess he doesn't like eating by himself…" Miyagi looked over to the hallway, hoping the dean wouldn't notice that Shinobu's shirt was in the middle of the floor.

"Huh? That's weird. He's normally lonesome, which will need to change when he gets married," His father inquired and grabbed his phone to call Shinobu and find out where he was, leaving Miyagi to suck his breath as he heard the phone's ringtone ring loudly in the apartment.

Shinobu walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes as he heard his phone ringing loudly. "Mmm, who's calling, Yo?" He asked absent-mindedly as he came out of the bedroom and tightly hugged Miyagi's body, giving him a passionate kiss. The older man just stood in the living room where Shinobu's father was looking in his school bag. The older man deeply sighed as he found his son's cellphone poured out of his bag that was mixed in with a few dozen crumpled papers and a couple stray pens and pencils.

"Ah, Shino-" His father froze as he turned around; he was so shocked he had dropped his expensive cellphone onthe floor and widened his eyes. He couldn't even think about how he was supposed to react to what he saw Shinobu doing to Miyagi's tender and supple lips.

Shinobu opened his eyes and quickly pushed Miyagi back when he saw his father watching him and his lover kissing in the living room. 'Oh…shit…" Miyagi thought as he was pushed and fell back towards the wall, he looked up and covered his eyes in shame as he shook his head. "Thisis…sonothow…I wanted my day to go..." He whispered to himself before he saw Shinobu's father try to speak. "W-We… need to talk, Shinobu!" He roared and refused to look at either his son or his subordinate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of kiss and don't tell:

It was dark and pouring rain outside as Shinobu sat on Miyagi's couch, his head held down in shame as his fathered roared at both of the lovers. ''Do you have any idea how disgusting this is? What would your sister say if she saw you were having sex with your brother-in-law?'' the elder man, who was shocked and appalled at the situation in front of him, said before rubbing his temples.

''Ex-brother-in-law...'' Shinobu quietly replied before turning his head to look at Miyagi, who just softly sighed before leaning back against the back of his couch.  
''Does it make a difference?! He was still married to your sister! Damn it, Shinobu! He's 17 years older than you!'' his father ranted, his face turning red from anger before he turned away and shook his head.

''Shinobu, you are going to meet someone, do not show any ignorance to her,'' his father shook his head and grabbed Shinobu's bag, shoving it into his hands before walking to the genkan and taking his leave. ''Go home, and don't stay up too late,'' Shinobu's dad mumbled as he opened and then shut the door.

''Whatever,'' Shinobu mumbled back and rolls his eyes, watching his father go away. Miyagi looked around as he rubbed the back of his head and stood up.  
''Go home,'' Miyagi whispered and walked to the bedroom.  
''Why?! Just because my dad found out about us doesn't mean we need to stop seeing each other!'' Shinobu quickly stood and rushed over to him.

''No, but you have class tomorrow. Go to bed,'' Miyagi walked into his bedroom and closed the door, pressing the button to lock the door and falling to his bed.

''Damn it, Miyagi!'' Shinobu gave up and huffed before walking to the couch and snagged his bag, pissed that his father destroyed his night.

It was just about midnight when Shinobu entered his cold and dark home. He kicked off his shoes and entered his home just before he flipped on his living room light. His room had been cleaned the day before so nothing was out of place, except a vanilla folder that was centred on his table. The folder was bulky and kinda heavy as he held it in his hands. He sighed as he opened the envelope and a picture of a young, onyx-haired woman fell out on to the floor. He picked up the picture and looked a little closer at it. Her hair was silky as it gently laid upon her shoulders, her lips were a tad thin as she sweetly smiled. She wasn't very tall, but had fare, ivory skin.  
''What is so great about her? She's not my type... her hair is too flat and she's probably as fake as they come,'' Shinobu looked and analysed the photograph in his hand. He then turned it over and softly whispered a name that was written on the back of the photograph: ''Nanami...Furakawa...''

He shook his head and tore the photograph up, throwing the shredded photograph into the trash. ''Like hell I'll marry her!'' he shouted to himself and walked into his bedroom, kicking off his pants off he crawled into his bed that was bedded with dark gold sheets and fell asleep, his head a mess and his heart thinking of Miyagi.  
He tossed around in the twin-sized bed and huffed when he kicked out of the sheets.  
''Shit...this sucks.'' he mumbled and grabbed his phone, seeing as he had a new message and also wanting to know what time it was.  
He opened the phone and hissed when he saw a message from his father, curious he opened the message and grimaced when he read the message.

"Shinobu, 6pm, Teito hotel. Do not be late."

He looked around the dark room and gasped deeply as he ran his big toe into his bed frame, nicking the nail and falling forward into the bed. ''Fuck! That hurt like hell!" he rolled around in the bed and held his toe as he bit his lower lip.  
A few moments later the pain subsided and he could finally walk to the bathroom to use it.

**(Author's note: Hiya, I would like to thank you for reading this chapter of Kiss And Don't Tell. I hope you like it and continue to follow it. :D Please continue to review, follow and favourite. Edited by: FaiOtaku! ~Have a wonderful day)**


	4. Chapter 4

Shinobu was running late. He turned a corner and came out to a large shopping area. On one side of the street a large number of retail stores, pharmacies, and grocery stores stood and on the other side a large, renowned hotel stood.

The cream colored building looked elegant as Shinobu looked up at it. He was there to meet someone his father ordered him to meet.

He planned on telling the young woman he just wasn't the marrying type, and the best option was for her to keep searching for "mister right". He couldn't help but sigh as he looked at the doors of the Teito hotel.

His heart sank as he reached for the door and pulled it open. He was about to step through when a young, onyx-haired Japanese woman rushed through the doors. She looked back and bowed to Shinobu as she explained away her situation.

"I'm so sorry to rush ahead of you like that, but you see I'm late. I must meet someone," She bowed once more before rushing to the elevator and pressing the button for the second floor.

"Hmm, I guess I'm in the same boat as her," Shinobu mumbled as he walked to the front desk to ask the young-looking clerk what room his father was in.

"Hello, I'm looking for Takatsuki-san, he's supposed to be with the…" Shinobu had to think of the young woman's name before saying it aloud. "Furakawa," There was a high school student behind him, her hair was tied up in a tight bun and she levelled out to Shinobu's chest as she walked up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. I am Furakawa…and you are late," Her tone was very unpleased as she stood behind him with her arms crossed.

"You are-" She looked at her gold and pearl encrusted watch and then back at him, "Thirty-six minutes late," She looked into his grey eyes as she furrowed her brows.

"Ah, you must be Nanami. It's a pleasure, I'm Takatsuki Shinobu," He bowed to her before seeing her small, black-leather flats tapping repeatedly on the floor.

"Who said you could call me by my first name?" Her tone was as bitchy as she was. Her eyes seem to say: "touch me and I will cut you into pieces". Shinobu could tell this young woman was going to be troublesome to his relationship with Miyagi.

"Oh well…I just assumed, since you're going to be….m-marrying me." Shinobu almost choked on his tongue when he'd brought up the actual thought of being this little demon's husband.

"Oh well, you assumed wrong. Now hurry up. Papa and mama are waiting," She sighed and they walked up to a room on the east wing of the hotel.

Shinobu entered the door and allowed Nanami to enter first; her hips matched her mood as she swung them from side to side, and her hair still in the tightest bun he'd ever seen. Even after climbing 25 steps not a strand was out of place. She seemed like a nice girl, but man…was he wrong. "Nanami, thank you for finding my son," Shinobu's father smiled as her as she smiled back.

"It was my pleasure, and…I'd like to thank you for setting us up. He's so nice!" She softly giggled as she grabbed his hand and gently shook it.

"She's so amazing, Jun-san," Shinobu's father smiled as he looked to his good friend and then to Shinobu.

"She's quite taken with you, Shinobu. She'd be an amazing wife, once she turns eighteen."

"When does she turn of age?" Shinobu looked over to Nanami and sighed before looking over to Nanami's father, Jun, and waiting for his reply.

"I turn eighteen in three days," She happily exclaimed as she took hold of Shinobu's hand and draped it around her shoulder. She smirked as she yanked down on his coat pocket and she explained something to him in a low voice.

"You will marry me, you will make me happy, and you will not care about my boyfriend when he comes over and we make sweet passionate love in your bed, got it?" Shinobu's throat shrunk as he looked into her icy and cold eyes, anything hot in his heart had frozen with her gaze.

'She's like freaking Medusa*!" Shinobu thought as he looked at her. "Then what about my lover?" Shinobu wondered. If this marriage were a loveless and sexless marriage than he could probably get away with anything.

Furakawa Jun, Nanami's father, only wanted a comfortable life for his daughter, and only wanted her to be happy, like any father would. Nanami, however, wanted everything. She wanted a husband who kept her in the same comfortable state she'd been born into; a lover who drove her wild with passionate sex every time they'd meet up; and she wanted her father to think she was an innocent, little virgin who would do whatever her father said. In short, she was a complete gold-digging whore who only wanted a husband like Shinobu for security.

"Oh your lover will be your ex-lover after today. I will not accept any part of your body to be one with anyone else while you're dedicating your life to me," she smirked and then looked up, everyone was watching them and a simple plan came into her brain.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Her eyes filled with fake tears as she hugged Shinobu's body tightly.

"Nanami, what will you do?" Jun, the girl's father asked as curiosity struck into his mind.

"I will marry, Takatsuki Shinobu!" She giggled into the room and wiped her faux tears away as she looked at him and leaned in closer to Shinobu.

"You are mine now, you'd better dump that hussy…before I visit her myself," Nanami smiled into the room, her father seemed pleased and Shinobu's father just nodded as he stood.

"Shinobu, this is exactly what you need. A nice, young and beautiful woman to come home to! I'm proud of you," He rested his hand upon Shinobu's shoulder as he smiled down at Nanami.

"Congratulations dear," Nanami smiled as sweetly as she could before wiping away a few more tears.

"T-Thank you… Chichi-san," She hugged him tightly as she faked the joy a real couple would have felt. Shinobu just wondered how the hell he'd gotten mixed up with the little she-devil named "Furakawa Nanami".

The Next Day

The dean of the university called Miyagi Yo into his office to discuss a personal matter. The dean folded his hands before taking a deep sigh in and then slowly out. "Miyagi, you're a wonderful professor and we love having you at this establishment, but…if you do not dump Shinobu then we'll fire you for having a sexual relationship with a student," Shinobu's father was not kidding as he leaned back and waited for Miyagi's answer.

"Sir, are you just mad that I am having sex with your son? I mean if it were another student then you wouldn't be so… threatening. You would simply say you don't approve and leave it at that, but since it is Shinobu, you're wearier of what could happen if everyone found out your son was gay. My romantic life is none of your concern, now I will be going," Miyagi stood from the uncomfortably stiff chair and walked out of the room. He could only smirk as he left the dean speechless.

"Miyagi Yo… you will dump my son by Friday. If you dump him, then I will not tell the police you were sleeping with him when he was seventeen," The dean smirked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hmm, is there any proof that I was sleeping with Shinobu when he was seventeen?" Miyagi's eyebrow raised as his attention had been caught. Miyagi did not think that there was any evidence of the earlier days of their relationship, but it was not like Shinobu was quiet about confessing his love.

"There are cameras…in the office. They've been there for years, and since I know my son so well, you two probably did something in there at least once," A look of disgust quickly crossed the dean's face before a sinister grin appeared. "Now please, leave. I have work I need to do," The dean quickly flicked Miyagi away before opening a file and marking them with a red marker.

Miyagi Yo sighed heavily as he walked into his and Kamijou's shared space. He looked over to the sofa and thought about all the times him and Shinobu had been in here. The times they messed around on Kamijou's desk and the times they'd connected on the sofa. He knew the dean couldn't have videotaped them, but no one can truly say "never". He looked around and pulled out his phone he looked at the date. "Today is…Wednesday." He could feel his heart sinking as he opened his phone's text messaging software before typing a sad and depressing message that read:

_Shinobu,_

_I think we should spend some time apart. I need to invest more time into my work then your pity matters. I am sorry I can't invest the time to listen to your problems. Please stay away until my work matters are resolved._

_Miyagi._

A few minutes Shinobu sent a text back to him, Miyagi didn't want to open the message, but knew that Shinobu deserved that small right as his lover. He felt his heart pinch and crush as he read the message in his mind. He hated Shinobu's father for forcing him to do this, but he knew it was the only way to keep their relationship safe from the world and make Shinobu seem normal.

_Miyagi,_

_We are made for one another. We are each other's destinies; do not give up on us. My father will come around one of these days. Please don't do this. I'm begging you. Don't do this! I fixed your heart when it was broken, I won your heart when I didn't back down and I am NOT backing down just to satisfy my father. We will talk tonight. Do not think I will leave you alone. You and I are made for one another_.

Shinobu.

Miygai sighed heavily as he heard Kamijou enter the office. "Oi, get your depressed ass up. We have class," The demon mentioned as he grabbed a large stack of books and walked out of the office with them.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm going, I'm going," Miyagi waved the younger man off before grabbing his lesson plan and walking into his classroom. He took a deep breath as he looked at the young students, their eyes all focused on him. He'd never felt self-conscious, but today all he wanted was to crawl under a rock and hide from the entire world.

(For those who do not know Medusa is a god who could turn a person to stone.)


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night, most likely around eleven, when Miyagi opened the steel door to his apartment. He took in a deep and heavy breath before slowly letting it out. "You're home late." A voice came that came from the darkened living room said before a table lamp was turned on.

"S-Shinobu, what are you doing?" Miyagi asked while his heart rapidly raced inside of him.

"I told you we'd talk." Shinobu explained as he crossed his arms and glared at the older man.

"I'm tired, go home." Miyagi said with a sigh before he yanked at his necktie, slightly loosening it to where he could freely breathe.

"No, you owe me an explanation." Shinobu was pissed off and took his anger out on the small nightstand, he knocked the small table lamp over and the light bulb shattered into dozens of little pieces of glass. Miyagi looked at the young college student and glared.

"Just go home, damn it!" Miyagi lowly growled as he walked towards his bedroom, flipping the light switch to both the living room and bedroom when he walked past the dual switches.

"No, not until you tell me why you don't want to see me!" Shinobu stood up and rushed to Miyagi's bedroom, tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he grabbed onto Miyagi's hand.

"You were just a good time." Miyagi whispered, his heart felt like it had ripped apart when he'd said those terrible words.

He loved Shinobu with all of his heart even though he didn't say it very often. Everything Miyagi had done was to prove to his younger lover that he loved him, yes, it was a messed up way of showing his love but Miyagi didn't really know of another way to prove his love.

Shinobu gasped as he turned Miyagi's body around, wanting to look into his eyes to see if he was lying or not. There was nothing, no sense of guilt hiding in the corner of the eyes.

"I-I…don't understand! You said you loved me! You told me all those years ago that you loved me!" He looked down as large teardrops rained down from his slate-grey eyes. His heart was crushed as he tried to clear them away.

"I lied. I'm not gay, and will never love you." Miyagi shook his hand free from Shinobu's grip and walked over towards his dresser. He pulled off his tie and set it on the tabletop of the dresser and then unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall open as he looked over his shoulder towards the young man who stood in the door way.

"You're…a…heartless…BASTARD!" Shinobu said as he looked up to Miyagi's body, tears stained his face before he quickly turned around and bolted for the entry door. Miyagi took a deep breath as he fell back onto the bed. He covered his eyes with his large hand as he felt a few tears drop to his pants, slightly wetting them.

"I didn't…want to hurt him." Miyagi's voice was shaky as he felt more wet tears drop to his pants leg. He took a deep breath and fell back into the bed. He felt the soft and plush pillows caressed the back of his head as the tears from his eyes fell from the corner of his eyes, wetting the dark purple pillowcase that covered the pillow.

The last thing he'd want to do was hurt Shinobu, but he knew it was the best way to protect his lover from his father's wrath. He looked up towards the ceiling as he felt his broken heart slowly beat. "I'm sorry, Shinobu." Miyagi whispered into the empty room as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping that the huge disastrous fight was just a terrible nightmare.

Shinobu rushed outside of Miyagi's apartment and cried his eyes out as he felt the cold air blow past him. He stayed on the balcony for a few moments, hoping that Miyagi would chase after him and tell him it was all a lie, but he wasn't that lucky.

He sniffled as he opened his apartment's door and walked inside of his apartment. He somehow still had tears to shed.

His heart not only had been crushed by the love of his life, but also had been stomped on when Miyagi told him he would never love him. "He lied to me…" Shinobu whispered to himself as he slammed his apartment door and slid down to the floor.

"He was just playing with me." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed his phone and opened it. He pulled up the messaging software and huffed out air as he struggled to breath. He composed a new text message and sent it out to his friend, Katsura Rema, his classmate from civil law. It was late, but he knew she was always up partying.

The text read:

_"Rema, can we talk tomorrow at the coffee shop right by the university? I need a friend_."

About five minutes passed before a small ding-a-ling was heard from his phone. Shinobu quickly answered it and saw that it was a text from Rema. He took a deep breath and read the message through teary-eyes.

_"Sure, let's meet at eight. We can talk as long as you need to. J" _

He couldn't help but smile as he read the message. He wiped away his tears and stood up to his feet. He walked about five feet into his bedroom and fell down to the bed. He frowned as he remembered the fight he'd had with Miyagi, but quickly pushed it off of his mind. He curled up in his bed before licking his lips and closing his eyes, he fell asleep with wet tears staining his face.

It was Eight o'clock when Shinobu entered the small coffee shop that was located by the university. He sighed before he looked up and saw Rema sipping a piping hot espresso. She'd just dyed her hair a smoking hot pink and drew a few eyes as she sat in the coffeehouse.

"Oh, hey, Shino-kun." She teased as she sweetly smiled at him, her soft brown eyes made the popping pink hair stand out even more. He saw she'd pick a small table by the window and walked over to it. He pulled out the metal chair across from her and took a seat.

"Morning, Katsura-chan." Shinobu rubbed his forehead as he saw many business men and women walk by the small shop.

"You said you wanted to talk, what's going on? Is school to stressful, is it your girlfriend?" She asked as she set the white espresso cup on the matching saucer, turning her attention to him.

"It's…my b-boyfriend." He sighed as he felt a light blush pressing against his fare skin. "Well, more like my ex-boyfriend." Shinobu added the "ex" to "boyfriend", thinking it would simplify things. Rema had taken a sip of her still very much hot espresso just a few seconds before Shinobu had talked about his boyfriend. She started coughing and the espresso ended up going down the wrong way and burned her throat.

"No way! Who is your boyfriend?!" She asked once her throat had stopped burning.

Shinobu sighed as he looked into her brunette eyes, he felt a mountain of questions surround him. The coffee shop door quickly opened and a tall man walked in and ordered a black coffee. Rema looked over and blushed when she saw it was her professor, Miyagi Yo. Miyagi looked over at Shinobu and frowned before walking over to them.

"Katsura-chan, it's good to see you." Miyagi looked over to her and then to Shinobu. "G-Good morning, Takatsuki." He said as he felt his heart tug out of regret.

"You look tired, sir." She commented as a slight frown spread across her soft features. Miyagi only nodded as he looked down to his watch.

"Ah, jeez, I'm running late. I'll see you in class." He said as he turned around and exited the shop, he was using an excuse for his dastard way.

He couldn't face Shinobu, he'd said the worst thing ever to the young student and it made him feel like a jackass. "Alright." Rema happily said as she looked back over to Shinobu.

"He always looks so…relaxed, but today he looks stressed and I swear I saw a little redness in his eyes." The young lady was intelligent and bright when she wanted to be, she looked at Shinobu and her jaw dropped.

"No way in hell! You're stooping Professor Yo?!" She shouted in the small coffee house. Her hands slapped down on the table when she looked at Shinobu's beet-red face.

"I was." He whispered as he licked his soft lips. He shook his head as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Rema only sat in shock at her friend's love life. "What happened?" She inquired as she giggled unintentionally.

"He told me "it's over because he's not gay." He was lying to me for the five years we were together." He frowned as he looked away, towards the sidewalk. He saw Miyagi's dark navy jacket in the crowd and watched him enter the university gates.

"Wow, that's harsh. Oh and I heard about you marrying Nanami Furakawa, she's a little skank." She mentioned as she rolled her eyes. "She's not the marriage and love kinda girl, how you get paired up with that?" She asked as she looked at her almost empty cup.

"Dad's a family friend of the Furakawa's. I have to marry her…" He sighed as he got up from the seat and loaned his hand out to Rema. They had to go to class and didn't want to be late.

"Marry her and make the sexy teacher jealous." Rema teased as she poked fun at Shinobu's situation. How could he call off the wedding and have his father not hate him? His father would die of embarrassment and shame if he just blew the whole wedding off. He walked down the sidewalk and shook his head as he walked towards his classroom in the first large brick building.

(To be continued!)

(Awesome!~ Chapter 5 is here and done! I hope you liked it and hope you review. I LOVE hearing what you like or disliked about the chapter. I am sorry I haven't updated this chapter sooner, but my beta, Fai-Otaku, had something happen to her and I'm giving her some time off. This was edited by me, so it might be a tad less perfect.)


	6. Chapter 6

It was a chilly and foggy spring morning that Shinobu woke up on. He sighed when he heard his cellphone loudly chime. Three months had passed since he'd had his major blowout with his former lover, Miyagi Yo. He sighed heavily and sat up on his cream-colored couch, and snatched his cellphone from the light oak nightstand. The apartment was black as the sun was still asleep and the moon barely shinned over the Tokyo area. He squinted his eyes and looked at the bright LCD screen, his home screen clock noting that the current time was 5:39 in the morning.

"Who the hell is texting me at this hour?" Shinobu asked himself as he quickly tapped in his pass code and saw the flashing text notification. He smiled as he remembered his password, he decided to make it the night Miyagi told him he would love him, he'd refuse to forget that date, as it was the best day that ever happened to him.

Shinobu heavily sighed when he had seen the message was from his father. He opened the message, in case it was something important and began reading it. "Shinobu, I'm so proud of you. You're becoming the man I knew you would become. I hope you and Nanami-chan are happy together. I will see you at the wedding next week!"

Shinobu's father had forced him to marry Furakawa Nanami, a spoilt brat who seemed to get just about anything she'd wanted. She was only marrying Shinobu so she could continue to please her father, but just because she was getting married didn't mean she stopped seeing her boy-toy every other night. He just lowly laughed once he'd read and re-read his father's message.

"If he wants me to be happy then why doesn't he just let me be with Miya-," He suddenly remembered the fight they'd had the last night they were considered lovers. Shinobu felt horrible and sat on the couch, moving the small chocolate-colored throw that he slept with over to the other side of the loveseat. He tossed his phone over and saw it slightly tangle with the blanket.

He placed his hands on his knees and pushed on them, he stood up from the couch and sighed as he walked towards his bedroom. He looked at the large oak door and loudly knocked, his knuckles slightly bruising as he knocked on the hard wood. He took a deep breath and stepped back from the door.

"Furakawa-san, it's time to wake up!" He roared, hoping his voice would surpass the door and successfully wake her tired-self up from her slumber. His father had suggested that he and Nanami should live together so that they could not only get used to being around each other, but also fall more in love with one another.

Nanami only moved into Shinobu's home because she found a way to see her boy-toy more often than before, she could also escape her father's tailing eyes. Shinobu soon heard sheets ruffling and turning over and then heard two, loud, heavy and disturbing feet stomp on the floor. He'd prepared himself for the way she woke up. He bit his lower lip and simply waited for the door to swing open.

Seconds later, the golden chain that locked the bedroom from the inside shot out and trembled under the pressure of the door being pulled out. She looked at Shinobu with glazed-over eyes, but anyone knew those eyes were the color of pure evil. He sighed and saw her long onyx hair fall from her messed up bun.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?" Nanami barked with razor-sharp teeth and her voice which sounded a tad dry, but it still sounded like the monster that hid in a child's closet. Shinobu took a deep breath and cringed at the roaring voice in the early morning hours.

"I-I need to get some of my clothing. I have classes in twenty minutes" Shinobu began to falter in fear of the sharp-tooth and scary monster, but gained some courage as he stood up to her. She lowly laughed and looked at him through the small spilt in the door, her eyes were now clear and seemed as if they'd turn into red, soul-piercing orbs any second.

"Then wake me up….IN TWENTY DAMN MINUTES!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and grabbed the door, she slammed it into the doorframe and crawled back into bed, yanking the covers over her body as she fell back into her peaceful slumber.

"She is such a fucking bitch." Shinobu sighed and turned around, he looked at the living room. There were a few tops around, but they were mostly Nanami's. He shuffled through a small pile and finally found a shirt that belonged to him.

"I hate her with a burning passion." Shinobu whispered under his breath before he smelt the shirt that had been buried under a small pile of Nanami's shirts, jeans and even a bra or two. He shuddered in disgust when he'd smelt the shirt. It smelt of sweat, rotten milk, and even a little like burnt rubber. He placed it on the back of his couch and groaned. "Can't she clean at all?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Shinobu began unbuttoning his pajama shirt and then reminded himself of something.

He walked to his bathroom, which was right next to the kitchen and grabbed some body spray, he walked back to his shirt and covered the shirt in the chocolate scent, but it only slightly covered it. He counted to three and then pulled the shirt over his head. He took in the chocolate mixed with burnt rubber, rotten milk, and body odor scent and felt like upchucking.

Shinobu walked over to the kitchen and looked at a small stack of filled out invitations. He saw a larger stack of blank invitations and snatched two of them. He placed one in the liner of his school bag and pulled the zipper, knowing that it wouldn't get crinkled and destroyed if it were in the liner. He saw a hamper of clothing and saw a pair of blue jeans on top.

He pulled off his pajama bottoms and slipped them on, he noted that the jeans only reached to his ankles and felt a little tight in the bottom area, but thought he'd just gotten a little bigger than the last time he'd worn them.

He pressed his knee to the material and smelt them, they smelled like sweet citrus and he didn't mind, as long as they didn't smell like the shirt he'd been wearing than he'd have no complaints. Shinobu then walked over to the couch and rifled through the soft blanket, grabbing his phone he'd stuck it into his back pocket and grabbed his bag. He quickly slipped his shoes on and walked out of the apartment, locking it once the door locked into the lock catch.

Shinobu dug in his back pocket and grabbed his onyx-colored cellphone before he walked down the stairs to the sidewalk. He opened his messages and composed a new one. He made the recipient of the message Katsura Rema, his classmate and close friend.

He quickly tapped out, "Wanna meet up outside of the coffeehouse?" and waited for a reply while he walked towards the station to catch the train to the university. Apparently she was already up at the ungodly hour and texted back.

"Sure, you need to talk?" She asked with a sideways smiley face.

"Yeah, and I hate living with…Medusa." He sighed and loved having someone like Rema to talk to. He made it to the station and then quickly added, "Hold up, boarding the train. See you in fifteen," before he took a seat on the train, a few moments later he lost service like he knew he would.

Many of the people glared at Shinobu, they held their noses as they were forced to smell the putrid smell. Some of the passengers got off a stop or two before they were supposed to, Shinobu sighed and shook his head as he saw some of the girls bickering about the smell on the train.

Shinobu had arrived at the stop for the university and hopped off with a large amount of other people. He sighed when he'd heard them take large breaths of air. "Damn, what the hell was that on the train!?" He heard a high schooler complain to his friends when he'd stepped off of the train. "I don't know, but it was raunchy." The teenager replied and he continued to hold his nose.

Shinobu brushed it off and walked a quarter of a mile towards the university. He looked at the long metal benches and smiled happily when he'd seen Rema sitting on one of them. Her now purple hair was tied into long ponytail while she held a book in one of her hands as she held a large coffee cup with the other.

"Katsura!" Shinobu called and ran up to her, she saw him and smiled widely before she hugged him. She looked away and took a breath.

"Wow…what is up with your shirt?" She smiled kindly and looked into his eyes. Shinobu looked at her with an unmoved expression.

"Medusa doesn't clean." He huffed and looked at her.

"Really?" She asked.

"This is the proof." He walked around her sat down before he looked up at her. She simply smiled as she looked at him.

"Take the shirt off." She placed her book down and grabbed a knife from her bag.

"Why?" He asked, wanting to know her reasoning.

"Oh just do it!" She laughed as she pulled on his arm.

Shinobu refrained from stripping, so Rema happily sliced off his shirt with the knife, she then tore the shirt off his back and made him sit down on the chilly bench that pressed against his back

. "Now what? I don't have a shirt." He explained and covered his chest with his hands. Katsura handed him her coffee and pulled up the hem of her black stretch tee-shirt.

The glittery black shirt had a plunging neckline and was clearly made for a woman. Shinobu just looked at her, the bra she'd been wearing was neon yellow and all the boys looked at her, they soon started taking pictures of her. She simply flipped them all off while she dug around in her bag and pulled out a black fishnet top. It was long-sleeved and looked like it belonged in a BDSM store rather on her. She looked at Shinobu and pulled him up from the bench.

"Now...for the major question….why are you wearing jeans with cutesy stitching on the ass?" she asked as she lightly spanked him on the butt. Shinobu whipped around at the spank on his ass and gasped.

"Most girls call them…fuck-me-jeans." Rema supplied additional information to Shinobu, only to embarrass him.

"What me jeans?" Shinobu asked with a light blush caressing his cheeks.

"You know tight jeans that make the packaging more firm and….seductive?" Rema hugged Shinobu by his shoulder and laughed as she shook with laughter.

"They are girls jeans.'' Rema pointed out and rubbed Shinobu's shoulders. "I. Really. Fucking. Hate. Medusa." Shinobu huffed and sat down, his heart sank when he'd realized he was wearing Nanami's jeans. "well atleast you look sexy for Miyagi." Rema sat down next to Shinobu and ruffled around in her bag, she grabbed her bookmark and placed it in her book before placing the book into her bag. Shinobu quickly thought of what he had in his bag and unzipped the liner of his bag, He pulled out a light sandstone-colored invitation and handed one to her. "Hey this is for you." He smiled and hugged her from the side. She happily took the invitation and smiled. "So am I like best man?" She teased and placed the invitation in her bag.

"You know, he's not the same. He was my teacher last year and I still talk to him from time to time….and he's just not the same. He's more depressed than before." Rema sighed as she hoped Shinobu knew whom she was talking about. "It's a shame too, we used to talk about the ways of Hemingway and all that." She looked down and grabbed her cup of coffee from Shinobu. "I also slept with him last year." She smirked as she held her cup, catching Shinobu's attention she looked over to him.

"You did what!?" Shinobu roared as he looked at her. She grabbed a sour lemon candy and stuck it into his mouth.

"Relax, I don't fall for professors anymore. Not since the last one failed me." She sighed and looked at her watch. "Crap, we need to go." She whispered under her breath as she saw they only had five minutes to make it to class.

She smiled at him and told him to go ahead, she grabbed her coffee cup and bag and walked over to a trash can. She dropped the empty cup into the can and adjusted the cup up higher on her shoulder.

"Hey…slut-puppy." A girl's voice called and the girl grabbed a hold of Katsura's purple ponytail and with a firm yank she was pulled down into a 95 degree angle. Katsura looked at the onyx hair that fell around the girl's shoulder and huffed.

"Hello….Medusa." Katsura's tone started cheerful and ended sounding sour.

"What are you doing to Takasuki?" She asked, yanking harder on Katsura's hair.

"Nothing, we're friends." Katsura monotonously admitted, it wasn't a lie they were friends and nothing but friends.

"I watched you take off your top in front of him, normal friends don't do that!" She glared and turned Katsura around.

"I want you and your slutty ways to stay away from my fiancé, got it?" She questioned as she huffed. Katsura laughed and brought her knee up, firmly kneeing the spoilt brat in the chest. She looked up at her.

"Ohh two kitties are at it!" Two college students saw the little fight and began watching them.

"He's not in love with you, so you should just go away, and as for being a slut I think that's YOUR job title." She snared as she played with her purple ponytail. "Oh I don't care if he's in love with me or not, I just don't want you to have him." Furakawa crossed her arms and squeaked as she laughed.

"What part of I'm not into him, don't you understand? Oh and you shouldn't be in fear of me….you should fear….Miyagi Yo." She laughed and pushed Furakawa away, grabbed her bag she began walking away.

"Oh…no…." It just dawned on her; she'd just given the person who could destroy her friend's life the name of the one her friend would always be in love with. "Damn it!" She shouted as she ran to the classroom, trying to think of a way to explain to Shinobu that she told Furakawa the worst thing in the world.

Shinobu inwardly sighed as he walked into the English hall where his class was. He walked by the shared office of Kamijou Hiroki and Miyagi Yo, he saw the two teachers softly talking and suddenly saw Miyagi stand up and embrace Kamijou in a tight and comforting hug, but of course Kamijou grabbed a book and started beating his senior with it..

"That should be me." Shinobu whispered under his breath as he watched the two of them for a quick second before entering the classroom a few doors down the hall.

Shinobu walked into the room, he looked at the empty window seats and walked towards them. He'd normally sit in the window seats so he could always look and see the grounds outside. They garden club always made the grounds of the university look so beautiful you'd become breathless. Two of the jocks he'd known grabbed at his ass as he passed by, he'd looked like a girl with no boobs and some of the moronic jocks groped him. Shinobu only walked on, knowing the jocks were as bright as the color black. He grabbed his seat and looked out the window while he waited for Rema to come to class.

Katsura Rema walked into class, her head was hung low as she walked up the steps. The same jocks tried to grab her ass, but she turned around and kicked him in the face. "You're a shameful excuse for a man." She lectured as she took a seat next to Shinobu. Shinobu realized she seemed a bit down and then noticed a tear had fallen down her soft cheek.

"Rema, is everything okay?" He asked as he looked at her and wiped the single tear away. She placed her head in her hands and cried at a harder rate. "I'm sorry, Shinobu." She whispered as she held onto his shoulder and began crying. Shinobu grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, her soft and loving amber eyes were red and tear-filled as he looked at her. "What are you sorry for?" Shinobu asked as he smiled down at her, feeling sorry for his dear friend.

"I-I told Medusa….about him."

He grew nervous and pulled his hands away, fear stuck like lightning in his eyes as he thought about all the possibilities that Nanami could do with that information. He looked down at his desk and sighed heavily.

"I-I can deal with her." Shinobu sighed as he looked at her, he wiped away her tears and hugged her tightly.

"Just don't tell anyone else, okay?" He whispered into her ear and her tears melted away as she nodded. "Okay, Takasuki.'' She smiled and sniffled.

The classroom door quickly opened and slammed shut as Kamijou Hiroki walked in, he placed a manila folder on his desk and then looked at his class. He eyed Shinobu and grew curious about why he was wearing a sparkly shirt that looked like it was for a woman.

"Oi, Takasuki….what the hell are you wearing?" He threw a book at him and casually asked.

"S-Sir…I dressed in the dark this morning…" Shinobu blushed and looked away. Shinobu thought about living with the reincarnation of Medusa and his blood ran cold.

"She's a fucking man eater." Shinobu whispered under his breath while Kamjou was talking. Katsura nudged his arm and he pulled his focus back to Kamijou's lesson.

Classes had ended for the day and Shinobu was going home. He looked at his watch, there were times he liked knowing when someone would be home. He couldn't help but grin when he had found out that Furakawa would be going out on one of her dates tonight.

He didn't love her so he didn't really care about what she was doing when she went out. Shinobu sighed when he'd boarded the train, the sun was long gone and the neon lights lit up the cityscape. Shinobu sighed as he leaned against the seat, he couldn't believe the bullshit that had happened that morning or even anything that day.

Katusra had told his "fiancé" about the undying love he'd held for Miyagi and could easily destroy his ex-lover's life. He also couldn't believe the clothing he'd been forced to wear by Katsura. He shook his head and go off the train, he walked home and ruffled in his bag. He found the other invitation in his bag, he pulled it out and looked at it. He'd wanted to give the invitation to the person he loved, and decided on a game to make up his mind, with every step he'd taken he's say give or don't give and the ending result would either be for him to give him the invitation or just put it back in the stack with the others. He took a deep breath and began the game.

"Give." He took a step.

"Don't give." He took another step.

"Give." He looked over and saw he was at Miyagi's door. "...I need to give it to him." Shinobu blushed lightly and opened the mail slot. He quietly dropped the letter in his mail slot and smiled for a short second before the smile turned into a worried frown.

"Wait, what if he thinks I'm done with him and am moving on?" Shinobu asked himself as he looked at his former lover's door.

"Damn it!" He shouted and stuck his hand into Miyagi's mail slot, trying to retrieve the letter from the hard, wooden floor. His hand scraped along the floor as he felt for the letter with a rough envelope.

"Shinobu?" A deep voice called as he saw the young college student reaching through a mailbox. Shinobu turned around and bit his lower lip.

'N-No...not him, anyone but him..." Shinobu thought to himself as he darted around and saw someone who shouldn't have been there at that time of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinobu suddenly felt his body turn to stone for a few moments, he'd heard a familiar voice that he'd didn't expect to hear. 'Why now? Why me?' He asked himself as he felt his stony body turn around slowly, as if he were turning an inch a minute. His heart sank when he'd seen the dark, midnight blue hair of the older man.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu whispered under his hot breath before he licked his soft lips and looked up at his former lover, not sure why he was home so early in the evening. Miyagi stood in the middle of the walkway as he looked directly into Shinobu's slate-grey eyes. The cold, spring wind blew past them as they just stared at one another.

"Shinobu, what the hell are you doing?" Miyagi asked his younger, inexperienced lover before his eyes lowered towards the ground, he'd felt guilty as he thought about the last time they'd talked to one another. Shinobu seized from squatting towards the ground and took a deep breath as he stood up in front of Miyagi. Miyagi hid a small snicker in his throat as he looked at the jeans he'd been wearing, they cupped his ass nicely and slightly lifted it upwards.

"What's with the top?" He asked, seeing that the top exposed a small amount of the chest that the elder man wanted to cover in hickeys. He leaned against the silver railing as he waited for an answer from Shinobu, who seemed frozen to the core. It took a few moments, but Shinobu finally answered Miyagi back, only he didn't give him the answer that his former lover had wanted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked instead, making it seem like Miyagi wasn't allowed to go into his own home. 'He probably thinks I'm not over him and still stalking him…' Shinobu sighed, shaking his head before looking at his elder former lover. If he didn't explain the situation, then Miyagi would probably think he was just being the annoying brat next door.

Miyagi walked closer to Shinobu, raised his large and cold hand before gently ruffling his former lover's dirty-blonde hair. He lowly laughed as he thought Shinobu was not only adorably cute, but also a shy brat.

"I'm going home and I'm going to have a drink." Miyagi lowly whispered into Shinobu's ear, the elder man's sincere smile seemed to brighten the atmosphere slightly and also seemed to put a dark, crimson-red blush upon Shinobu's fair cheeks, making Miyagi inwardly laugh.

"I need to be going." Shinobu replied back, blushing deeper than he was. He felt his heart heavily race when he was in Miyagi's presence, he took a deep breath before he bowed, turned and was about to bolt one door down, to his apartment next door.

Then, just as Shinobu was about to bolt out of Miyagi's sight his fragile wrist was firmly grabbed and he was forcibly turned around, Miyagi locked the young student in a tight and loving embrace and he refused to let Shinobu go, fearing he was going to take of if he didn't hold him tightly in his grasp.

Shinobu's red-hot, blushing cheeks pressed against Miyagi' toned chest that was slightly smothered in thin, navy-blue sweater.

'It feels good…to hold him like this again.' Miyagi thought as he let go of Shinobu's wrist and wrapped his arms around the young man's back, his cold watch pressing into his former love's lower back as he took in the sweet scent surrounding him.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu asked as he placed his hands on Miyagi's chest and pushed him back slightly, needing room to breathe as Miyagi tried to suffocate him. Miyagi kept silent as he breathed onto Shinobu's neck, loving the feeling of holding his former love close to him once again.

"I-I need to go." Shinobu whispered, his voice was very soft and almost incoherent as he looked at the cement floor and sighed deeply. 'I can't do this, not with him, not after what he said to me.' Shinobu thought to himself as the cold spring air blew into the former couple.

Shinobu wanted to make Miyagi feel horrible for hurting him, he wanted to do many things, but he just couldn't he didn't have the energy to put up with Miyagi and his bullshit.

Shinobu frowned, he couldn't deny that he loved the way Miyagi held him, he couldn't deny that he…was still in love with the lying asshole that Miyagi Yo was.

'I'm…still in love with him.' He thought as he leaned against Miyagi's chest, giving up to the fight that was destroying him on the inside, tears threatened to spill from his slate-grey eyes as he felt Miyagi's warm breath on his neck as the elder man lowly laughed in an almost inaudible tone.

The spring night may have been chilly, but so long as the two men embraced in the open air hallway they were both warmed with feelings of complete and total adornment, while Miyagi held Shinobu close he had regretted giving up on Shinobu and giving into his lover's father.

Miyagi pulled his embracing arms back and tilted Shinobu's chin up with his thumb and index finger. He took a few seconds and looked deeply into Shinobu's soft and teary eye before he leaned down and gently pecked Shinobu on his soft and pink lips, Miyagi slipped his tongue into Shinobu's mouth and savored the sensual, loving and passionate display of affection between the two of them.

Shinobu pulled away from their sensual lip-locking and licked his lips before forcing his view towards the ground, he took a few steps back from Miyagi and placed his hands on Miyagi's chest, ensuring that the elder man stayed a small distance away.

"You hurt me." Shinobu whispered lowly, he felt as if his heart was breaking into two, just like the last night Shinobu called Miyagi his loving and caring boyfriend.

"I couldn't give a shit about you saying you weren't gay, I didn't care about that one damn bit, but you told me you never loved me and that…that broke and destroyed me." Shinobu slapped Miyagi and turned around.

"I loved you with everything I had inside of me and you destroyed that!" Shinobu pushed Miyagi against the railing and sadly glared before he walked back to his apartment door, the young student took a deep breath before he locked the apartment door and fell back against it, his heart slowly crumbling like that night, three months ago.

He heavily breathed and huffed as the tears that threatened to pour out in Miyagi's presence finally streamed down his face. "Damn it!" Shinobu cried as he hid his tear-stained face and thought about the kiss he'd shared with Miyagi, it seemed almost as if there were a light tingling to it.

Miyagi leaned against the railing and watched as Shinobu walked back to his apartment, he held his red, injured cheek and took a deep breath, his heart ached as he remembered he lies he told that night. Miyagi took a deep breath and grabbed his house keys, he unlocked his apartment door before he entered it, his heart sank when he fell back against the metal door, he could seriously kick himself in the ass for what he'd said to Shinobu the night they had broken up.

"I-I…guess I really hurt him." Miyagi whispered in a low, self-lecturing tone as he closed the hard metal door behind him, he looked around his apartment and sighed when he'd taken a step or two into his home, something crinkled under his leather loafer. "What the-?" Miyagi whispered under his breath as he pulled his foot back, he saw half of his foot print on the cream-colored letter and picked it up off the floor. "This must have been what Shinobu was trying to get." Miyagi shook his head and smiled lightly as he turned the letter over and tore the letter open. He took off his coat and draped it over the back of the white couch before he actually opened the creased over letter and read the contents of the invitation.

Miyagi held the invitation in his cold hands, he took two steps over towards the small metal trashcan by his polished wooden desk and sighed heavily as he held the note over the garbage bin. "What is he thinking? He wants me to see how happy he is with this other chick so he invites me to his wedding? What kind of dickhead does that?" Miyagi asked himself as he was about to rip the delicate letter in two, then four, then possibly eight and then he was going to discard them, but something in his head stopped him, he took a deep breath and looked at the letter once again and grabbed a red pen.

He looked at the date and time of the wedding and then noted the location of the event, he wrote everything on the calendar and then placed the invitation on the dresser. He lowered his hand and grabbed a hold of the brass knobs, he gently pulled the drawer out, he saw an old photograph and picked it up, he couldn't help it as he gently and loving gazed at it.

Miyagi simply shook his head in denial, he'd thought about the actuality of him and Shinobu being together again, but only found himself frowning. "You never think the last kiss is the last one." He softly whispered as he stroked the picture he'd held in his hands. ''You always think that there are going to be more memories, more emotions to describe how you feel and you think you're always going to have the love you hold for that special person returned to you, until the day you die." Miyagi softly commented to himself as he ruffled his dark, navy-colored hair before he placed the well-cared-for picture in his wallet.

The tall, elder man shook his head, cleaning the silly, daydreaming thoughts as he looked towards the kitchen, he'd heard his stomach lowly growl and decided to make something to eat. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, he sighed when he'd seen cabbage sitting on the middle shelf. He frowned as he remembered how Shinobu would try to cook for him. He grabbed a pre-packaged meat bun and popped it into the microwave before walking over to the thin wall that separated him and Shinobu and leaned against the teal-colored wall. His smile radiated throughout the house as he heard a quickened heartbeat race against the thin wall, Miyagi wondered if it was his own or Shinobu's.

(Back to Shinobu's view…)

The next morning the young college student woke up in his bright and cheerful bedroom that was messy as hell with clothing scattered all around. Shinobu let out a soft groan as he felt something cold against his pale cheek. He rolled over and noticed that there wasn't the soft feeling of a mattress under him, nor was there a sheet covered him. He reached out and grabbed a hold of something soft and lacy, without thinking he had it in his clutch and began to snuggle with it. A few moments later he noticed he was on the floor and rubbed his eyes with his hand that was clutching the soft article of clothing. He looked to his bed and sighed as he saw Nanami. She was loosely curled up in his soft and thick bedding and looked as if she were having a peaceful slumber. He stood up from the uncomfortable floor and stretched out his achy limbs, he heard Nanami softly moan as she awoke from her peaceful sleep. He saw the bedding shift with her tossing and turning.

"Shit, I woke her up." Shinobu mumbled under his breath as his walking made the floors loudly creek. She sat up in the bed, rubbed her soft and still sleepy eyes before a large yawn escaped from between her thin lips. "what time is it?" She asked, looking around in the messy room as she took in Shinobu's figure as he walked towards the door. "early, like 7:30." He sighed and looked back at her, the soft article of clothing still in his hand. Nanami tilted her head as she examined the light-color that was in his hand seconds before she reached over into the ash-colored nightstand and grabbed ahold of a small metal object, the cold sensation made a small shiver run up the small of her back.

"Drop them now." Nanami huffed angrily before she quickly threw a small, four-inch long, two-inch wide knife, managing to get the knife stuck in the door that was only a few mere inches away from her fiancé's cheek. "What the hell are you doing!?" Shinobu asked as he looked at the small, cherry-oak handle of the pocket knife. He felt his stomach leave him as he saw the knife wiggle next to his cheek.

"I want you to drop my panties, you fucking pervert!" She roared and stood on the bed, she was wearing a skimpy pink tank-top and a pair of black booty-shorts as she looked over at him. Shinobu juggled the door handle as he was desperate to escape the room. "Damn." He whispered to himself as he let go of the soft lavender panties and swung the door open.

"It isn't what you fucking think!" Shinobu shouted, his heart racing as if there were no end. He deeply breathed in as the dark, mind-shattering and stunningly violent images of Nanami killing him blew through him, blanking his mind of any escape routes.

He took a step into the living room and slipped on the lavender panties, his face hit the hard floor and caused his nose to bleed as he scurried into the living room seconds before she's jumped from the bed to the floor.

"What am I going to do with her?!" Shinobu whispered as his rough voice cracked against his dry throat. He wondered how much time he had to live before his wife-to-be was to tie him up and slash his neck with the pocket knife that was in the door.

"Get back here you pervert!" Nanami roared as she grabbed the cherry-wooded handle and went onward into the room, excited to be hunting her prey. Shinobu scurried over to the couch and grabbed one of the pillows, hoping to hide himself from the knife wielding maniac and live a day longer.

Miyagi walked out of his apartment and sighed when he'd heard the ruckus next door. He took three or four steps closer to Shinobu's door and wondered if he should disrupt the couples time they were spending together to make sure everything was alright. He was about to knock on the metal door when suddenly he head Shinobu's voice call out. "Ah-Furakawa-san!" The young student roared as a loud bang was heard from outside of the apartment. Miyagi gasped and bit his lower lip, he was obviously jealous of what he assumed the two love birds to be were doing.

"Oh, but you deserve it. You're such a naughty boy!" She shouted back as she straddled his hips, finally catching him and able to torture him for the crime of touching her panties. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard Shinobu practically moan in excitement when she'd grabbed ahold of something that belonged to him. Furakawa Nanami evilly laughed as she flipped ran the tip of her stainless steel pocket knife across the pad of her thumb, the thrill of the sharp object being able to slice her open gave her a certain sexual thrill as she pulled Shinobu's weak, semi-turned on manhood out of his pants, she ran the tip of the blade across him and pouted when the blade didn't cut him.

"Aww…" She whispered under her breath. "Damn cheap knife." She quickly added before she lifted herself off of him and walked over to one of the rose-colored chairs, parking her butt down on the seat of the chair before swinging her legs over the arms of it. She looked around at the six piles of dirty clothing and the dust that graced the surfaces of the living room. Shinobu gasped, putting himself back into his pants and stared at her.

"What the fuck is your deal?" Shinobu asked; his face cherry-red out of embarrassment as he looked at her. She simply shrugged before she turned and looked at him.

"Why is everything so…dirty?" She questioned as she ran the dull knife over the palm of her hand and softly sighed.

"Because no one cleans the house, Nanami." He quickly responded and ruffled his dirty-blonde hair, trying to clean his mind with the swipe of his hand.

"Can't you clean? I have a date with my friend tonight." She yawned tiredly and kicked her legs before she lifted her butt and grabbed her bedazzled cellphone. Her fingers tapped buttons at a mile a minute pace as she texted one of her friends. "Hell fucking no, I don't want to spend all damn day cleaning!" Shinobu turned around, examined the mess.

"Ugh, whatever, just do it." Nanami ordered, she looked at the floor and grabbed one of the crimson-colored pillows and placed it in the small of her back and leaned back.

"That's better." She whispered to herself as she continued texting her buddies. Shinobu sighed and was glad that two of his teachers had gotten a head cold and canceled classes for the day. He walked over to the piles of clothing and picked them up one at a time, dumping them on her so he could sort them out. "Oops…" Shinobu inwardly laughed as he dumped the clothing on her. Several hours passed by and Shinobu fell onto the couch, he breathed heavily as he looked around his apartment. It was spotless and the floors practically shown. He turned over and closed his eyes, when suddenly he heard a loud knock on his apartment door. "Ugh, damn it…" Shinobu whispered as he sat up and stretched out his exhausted body. He walked over to the door and yawned before he opened it. He was a little surprised when he'd seen that the person on his doorstep was his own father.

"What are you doing here?" Shinobu asked as he stepped aside and invited his father in.

"Wow, I don't even get a 'hello dad, how are you doing?' do I?" Shinobu's father, the dean, sighed heavily and stepped into the spotless and shimmering apartment and kicked off his beige suede shoes.

"The house looks wonderful." Shinobu's father commented, he was really impressed that someone so young could keep a house so clean.

"Nanami-chan can clean my place anytime." Shinobu's father joked as he took a seat on the sofa and slightly relaxed. 'What the fuck? I'm the one who cleaned.' Shinobu thought as he closed the door and walked into the living room.

"What are you doing here, dad?" The young student asked with a yawn before he rubbed his lower back. Shinobu's father padded the seat next to him and asked Shinobu to take a seat so they could talk. "Shinobu, I love you, you know that right?" His dad asked as he softly smiled at his only son.

Shinobu nodded and looked at him as he took a seat next to his father. Shinobu's father grabbed his hands and bit his lower lip. "Yeah I do know that, now why are you here?" Shinobu questioned once again as he draped his arm over the back of the couch and felt the microfiber material over the skin of his arm. "Shinobu, I'm just checking in on you. I want to know you're happy with Nanami-chan." His dad smiled and took a deep breath.

"I'm not happy with her. I don't love her." Shinobu whispered coldly as he looked towards the door of his apartment.

"Miyagi isn't what you need. You need a loving wife who will be with you for life, Miyagi is seventeen years old than you and he's also a man!" Shinobu's father pointed out, as if it wasn't obvious to him.

"What does Miyagi being a man have anything to do with? You and mom taught me to be happy in life and I'm happy with Miyagi! He-He…damn it!" Shinobu stood from the sofa and grabbed his coat before he slipped on his shoes and walked out of the door, pissed off his father wouldn't accept the person he loved and could never hate, no matter how much the guy had hurt him. Shinobu slammed the door shut and looked down as he walked down the hall. He bumped into Miyagi's back and fell to the ground, his ass was cold from the cement walk way.

"Hey Shinobu." Miyagi sadly smiled as he looked at Shinobu, he extended his hand and offered the young hot-head a hand up. "What happened?" Miyagi asked when he'd seen his former lover's pouty expression. "Nothing." Shinobu whispered in a low tone, Miyagi was the last person Shinobu had wanted to see at the moment. "Shinobu, you're a terrible liar." Miyagi grabbed his hand and pulled him up and opened his door, pulling the young student inside so they could talk for a bit.

Shinobu was pulled into the home and once he'd kicked off his shoes he'd taken a seat on the couch while he watched Miyagi take off his coat and loosen his black tie. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks when he looked at the tanned skin under his ex-lover's shirt, he'd wanted to jump his bones and remember how they used to hold one another.

Miyagi grabbed a clear square glass and set it on the table before he poured an amber-colored liquid into it. He looked over his shoulder at Shinobu. "Do you want a drink?" He asked Shinobu and the young college student simply nodded.

"Sure." He tried to smile, but only frowned as he saw the only person who could hurt him, but he, himself could never bring himself to hate. Miyagi smiled as he poured a second glass of brandy and handed it to him before he sat down on the couch, he rested his large hand on Shinobu's thigh and softly rubbed it.

Shinobu downed his drink the second he'd gotten it and placed the empty glass on the table before he looked into Miyagi's soft and loving eyes. He leaned in and passionately kissed Miyagi's lips, wrapping his arms around the elder man. Miyagi pressed his weight down on Shinobu and got on top of him when his back was pressed against the cushions of the couch.

"Mmm, M-Miyagi." Shinobu softly whispered when Miyagi pulled his lips back to take off Shinobu's shirt. The elder man practically tore Shinobu's shirt off and threw it to the floor before he devoured the young man beneath him, Shinobu gasped and moaned at the passionate feelings he and Miyagi shared during the night.

(Author's note: Hey-hey, what's up? The story's getting good now. :3 I also died when I wrote this. I wanted Miyagi and Shinobu time because I love the pariing. Nanami is a bitch on wheels, isn't she? Lol See you in the next, and possibly final chapter.)


End file.
